You and I
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: Kagome, the woman of mystery, the one Inuyasha can't forget, can't ignore. She always comes, no matter what the circumstances. He always returns, even if she doesn't understand why. Because this can't be love. It can't. InuKag, drabble.
1. You and I

_**Author's Note: **A little 100 word drabble that was stuck in my head, that ended up turning into a monster. As always._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>You and I<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>Hands shake, tighten on the steering wheel. Let go.<p>

Uneasily he looks over, watching her stand against the old building at the corner. She never comes to him; always the other way around.

His hand runs through silver hair. He tells himself to get a grip. This isn't the first time. But that's the problem.

Why does he keep coming back?

Roll down the window. She comes, like always.

"Inuyasha," she whispers. He loves her hesitant smile.

Unlock the doors. Let her in. She touches him.

"I have a hotel room."

Kagome kisses his neck, leaves lipstick stains. He drives.

* * *

><p><em>This is officially labelled the Us!Verse, featuring prostitute!Kagome<em>

_Feedback is love :)_


	2. Me and Him

_**Author's Note: **Another 100 word drabble, because I'm intrigued by this._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Me and Him<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm a New York woman born to run you down, so have my lipstick all over your face."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>He kisses like she is the only one. He touches her so every trail burns. His eyes focus on hers, full of undeniable lust that shows something she wants to figure out.<p>

But she can't figure it out.

Won't.

"Now, come on, I need you," she whispers, breathy, hot. It isn't forced. It isn't practiced.

Strange how he is the only one.

The feel of him inside her has her arching. Begging. She kisses everywhere she can touch. Everywhere but his lips.

You didn't kiss a john's lips.

But she undeniably wants to.

She pretends the lipstick stains are enough.

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is love.<em>


	3. Others and Us

**_Author's Note: _**_This is officially now a verse with fourteen parts. I know. I'm sorry. Check my profile for full warnings._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Others and Us<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I'll give anything again to be your baby doll."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>Kagome gets off her knees. Blood leaks from tiny cuts. The john leaves in seconds, just the usual.<p>

Then he shows up. _Him. _With a smirk that makes her heart clench in pain and something she'd long ago buried.

Or thought she had.

Why does he have to come now when she's horribly wrecked from the other man's hands and body?

She goes to his car anyways. She refuses to cry.

It'd been two weeks.

Inuyasha takes in her face, the marks on her skin from another's tight grip. The blood.

"Get in."

She doesn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review :) There is more to come and I'd appreciate feedback.<em>


	4. Him and Her

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Him and Her<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time that you said to me, 'Something, something about this place.'"<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>He doesn't understand why. Why she did this. Where she came from. What made her choose <em>this<em>.

Inuyasha asks. His golden eyes study her guarded brown ones.

"Don't," she says harshly. She sits down on the bed. Waits.

He takes out his wallet, slams the money down. "Tell me."

"No." It's a whisper. Soft. Horrified. "You can't fix me."

But he wants to. He really wants to.

The night is spent with quiet moans and slow slides of pleasure. They don't talk. Their bodies talk for them. Two lives never meant to be together.

But they would never be apart.

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is very appreciated :D Thank you!<em>


	5. Me and No One

_**Author's Note: **This isn't a story, I have to tell you upfront, that really dives into the heart of this. It's almost an outsider POV, with a bit more detail. It's a light story that doesn't go over Pretty Woman fantasies. It's just...a story that made it's way into my head until I sat down for an hour and wrote it. It is what it is._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Me and No One<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent, 'cause you can't buy a house in heaven."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha doesn't come back for weeks. He's gone. Gone to whatever life he lives.<p>

A life Kagome isn't apart of.

Never was apart of.

She shakes her head at a car. No. She doesn't want to.

Waiting. She's waiting for _him_.

The woman down the block goes instead. Kagome winces. She doesn't like this. She doesn't want to be in this world.

Hours later when his car pulls up she waits. Waits until the window rolls down.

When it does she plays her part, gets her money, ignores her heart.

The sex is rough that night. She couldn't care less.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for all of the reviews! As always, feedback is love :)<em>


	6. You and Her

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>You and Her<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>Another night. He's there, lying in bed with her, naked and satisfied.<p>

He doesn't leave right away. He's the only one.

The only one she doesn't want to go.

His hand curves down her arm. A caress. She forces herself not to look into it.

"How long…?" He can't finish. Kagome already knows.

"Six months." Since the first time he rolled down his car window.

He winces. Kagome wants to take it back.

"Do you…" He takes a breath. "Do you remember for everyone?"

"Yes," she replies. It's a lie. A secret.

It's only him. It's only ever been him.

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is much appreciated, as always :) Thank you so much!<em>


	7. Him and Nothing

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Him and Nothing<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You and I, you, you and I."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha hates this. Hates coming back. Hates staying away.<p>

Because he wants Kagome to stay with him, only him, always him. It's haunting, watching her with other guys. Seeing her after they've finished.

It's disgusting.

_You're just like them_.

He prays he's not. Prays he's something different. Prays Kagome knows that, sees that.

He came back again. This time he holds her in his arms.

Inuyasha wants to take Kagome away from the pain. Wants to protect her. Give her everything that she needs.

He's fallen. Maybe a little. Maybe a lot.

But definitely fallen. It can't lead anywhere good.

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is much appreciated, as always :) Thank you so much!<em>


	8. Her and Him

_**Author's Note: **So. I'm SUPER behind and it's not even funny. I will be racing now to complete this and everything else for Operation: SWS. I'm literally losing my mind, so I will respond to all the reviews and messages as soon as I can. Promise :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Her and Him<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"On the first date you sang me A Heart of Gold, with a guitar humming and no clothes."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>Opens his mouth. Closes it.<p>

She rolls her hips, arches. The fabric a thin barrier soon to be gone.

"Kagome, I–" Today he's going to tell her to stop. Today he's going to ask why. Today.

She kisses him. It's strange and unexpected, but it happens.

Hot. Slick. Amazing. Tantalizing.

Inuyasha forgets everything, only her mouth. She's never kissed him before.

He pulls back, looks into her eyes. "Why?"

"Today's special," she murmurs. She won't explain why. There's a half-smile blossoming. Big brown eyes shine.

He's determined more than ever to make her his. Only his.

But not tonight.

* * *

><p><em> I really appreciate any feedback. Thank you very much :D<em>


	9. Him and Nobody

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Him and Nobody<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"There's only three men that I'm-a serve my whole life. It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>This is it.<p>

Inuyasha waits as she gets in. He drives, wanting to speed so badly.

"How are you?" she asks softly. She sounds afraid to cross a line. They crossed the line a long time ago without knowing.

"Tired," he replies, parking at the motel. He pays. Gets the room.

Inuyasha throws down enough cash for two nights. He only needs a few hours.

"Stop doing this," he demands. "I can help you."

Kagome freezes. Brown eyes flicker out. "No."

"You can't–" There are words unsaid. Always words unsaid.

She runs, he catches. She's thrown on the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is much appreciated!<em>


	10. Me and Her

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Me and Her<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"It's been two years since I let you go. I couldn't listen to a joke or rock n' roll. Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>She strips. The shirt, pants, bra and thong. She knows what to expect on the bed.<p>

Inuyasha growls. "Stop it, I don't want that."

"Of course you do," Kagome spits. She straddles the bed. Plays with her hair. "Now come back here, I need this." It's false. It's the first false thing she's ever said to him.

Hands reach out. He gently thumbs her cheek. "I can't do this anymore." It's admission. It's confession. It's pain and heartbreak and horror.

"What do you mean?" Kagome feels cold. He's so certain, so aloof.

"I want more. I won't take only this."

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is love.<em>


	11. Nothing and You

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing and You<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Something, something about just knowing when it's right."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>"That's all I can give." Five words that break her. Show all her cards. Prove all she's worth.<p>

It's crushing her. Suffocating her.

Inuyasha smirks, secretive. Like he knows more than she does about herself, about her life. "No, I know it's not."

"I'm not that person." She hasn't been in years.

He closes his eyes. When they open, they're torn. "I can't do this to you, or me, or _us_. I want to help, will help. I'm willing for a shot."

"It's not worth it. I'm not worth it."

"Then this is goodbye."

He leaves and Kagome breaks completely.

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is greatly appreciated :) Thank you to everyone that commented on the last chapter!<em>


	12. Nobody and Nothing

_**Author's Note: **I have added another chapter to this story, making it now 15 chapters long. Also, I HAVE A POLL. Go vote. It may influence my writing._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody and Nothing<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Baby I'd rather die without you."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>When life breaks you down, there's nowhere to run. Nothing left to treasure, to love and keep close. She didn't realize Inuyasha was a lifeline until he disappeared.<p>

She cries. Hard. Long. She shakes and wraps herself up in the rough sheets. Naked. Alone.

Inuyasha refused her because he wanted something she can't give.

But she wants to give. Desperately. Unerringly.

Kagome wants to with everything she has.

She has nothing. No place, little money, no job. No future. It's not like she doesn't try.

Maybe she needs to admit she needs help.

Wiping the tears, Kagome makes a promise.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everyone that commented on the last chapter! Feedback is love.<em>


	13. No One and Her

_**Author's Note: **Poll will be open until September 1st, so get crackin' ;)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>No One and Her<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"It's been a long time…"<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>No one knows her secrets.<p>

She has a lot of them, buried deep down inside. They haunt. Suffocate.

She's just a broken girl from a broken family. There is no one there. No one to stand by and help.

But Inuyasha had.

And she couldn't.

Kagome has to get better. Has to pick herself up on her _own_. Her family had left her behind years ago. Maybe that was why she refused him. Said no.

Kagome makes changes. She struggles harder. Leaves the streets. Starves for days but…finds her way. A slow process that's gaining momentum.

Inuyasha never came back.

* * *

><p><em>Comments are appreciated :)<em>


	14. Her and Time

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Her and Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Something, something about the chase – six whole years."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>Three years. Kagome doesn't see him for three years.<p>

That's why when his face shows at the café, she crumbles a little. Legs feel weak. Heart races uncontrollably.

Inuyasha stares. Shocked. Confused. Mystified.

"Kagome?" It's a whisper of desperation.

She nearly runs. "Hi Inuyasha." She used to lead with that when he rolled down the window. "How are you?"

"Me? You, what about you? How– Why– You work here?"

Kagome glances at the clock. Her break is in fifteen. "Can you wait?"

He understands. Inuyasha smiles openly. "I never stopped."

There's so much to explain but for now, it's enough.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter is the last one, just FYI.<em>

_Feedback is always appreciated._


	15. Us and Forever

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Us and Forever<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"It's been a long time since I came around. Been a long time but I'm back in town. This time I'm not leaving without you."<em>

_You and I, Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>This time there's no money. No sex.<p>

They talk. Kagome explains The After. After he left. After she cried. Inuyasha describes The Before. Before he met her. Before his world flipped.

There's so much to say. They meet constantly. Kagome has a place now. She got help, therapy, and friends back at a shelter. It was the hardest road she'd ever experience.

Inuyasha feels admiration and something else he's never forgotten. Never gotten over.

It's not happily-ever-after. There're ups and downs, tears and laughter. But they are two lives never meant to be together.

Though they would never be apart.

* * *

><p><em><em>Want a full copy of this story for keeps? You can download it from my profile under "DrabbleShort Stories" and then "You and I". There will be a link!__

_So... It's not a _Pretty Woman_ ending but hey, c'est la vie. I like how it ended and I guess that's all that matters in the end._

_I want to thank everyone for being so totally, unabashedly being AMAZING to the extreme. You are the best, my lovelies, and I would not write so much if it wasn't for you all. So thank you times a million and a half._

_Thanks again everyone. Please leave some feedback :)_


End file.
